Yukinobana Ciel
Yukinobana Ciel is a main character of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' generations. Ciel is a rather collected middle school student. She likes traditional stuff and even joined the Traditional Japanese club at her school. She is very calm and tries to stay positive. She holds the power of the blue snow. Her alter ego is called . General Information Personality Ciel is a rather collected middle school student. She likes traditional stuff and even joined the Traditional Japanese club at her school. She is very calm and tries to stay positive. While being grown up inside a pretty wild and modern family, Ciel also likes silent situations, since she can concentrate there way better. She has also thought about joining the theater club, but is not sure about that yet. Though she is rather calm, Ciel can also be pretty impulsive and can get angry very fast. Besides her excitement for traditional stuff, she also is very into folktales and mythologies. Appearance Ciel has wavy, dark blue hair that she has tied to a ponytail, hold by a double-layered ribbon with a plastic flower attached to it. She wears a green hair pink with a pink blossom attached to it. She wears a light purple vest that goes to her hips and she usually keeps opened. Underneath the vest, she wears a light blue dress with a pink ribbon tied around her hips. Two dark blue strings are tied around her hips, underneath the pink ribbon. She wears white stockings that reach to her knees and purple sandals. Ciel has blue eyes. Cure Crystal has long, dark blue hair with cotton flowers as hair accessory. Her eye color is the same is Ciel’s. He dress resembles a blue kimono with frilly sleeves and a light blue ribbon tied around her tummy. Her skirt has two layers and the first layer is darker than the second layer. A cyan blue cloth is attacked to her skirt at the right side of her skirt. She wears blue, finger-less gloves with light blue trims. A golden chain is attached to the light blue ribbon, which her Cure Paintbrush is attached to. Relationships Family *'Yukinobana Sapphire' - Ciel's mother, who was a former Pretty Cure. *'Yukinobana Akihiro' - Ciel's father. Friends Etymology - Yukinobana means "snow flower" or "snowy flower", coming from meaning "snow", a reference to her powers as Cure Nila, meaning "of" (if using の) or "power" and meaning "flower" or "blossom". - Ciel means "sky" in French.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ciel Her name is a reference to the series' main theme, which is the sky. - Yuki is Ciel's nickname that is mostly used by Jade. Yuki comes from her last name Yukinobana, and is most likely to mean "snow". Cure Crystal - Her name, Crystal, comes from the slightly transparent crystals which can be found in ice caves. Also, crystals had a big role in the first generation, maybe her name is a hint to the Heaven Crystals. Cure Crystal is Ciel's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. Later in the series, she loses the power of water and can only use the power snow after that. She replaces Cure Azure as the Pretty Cure of Talents. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!". Alone, Cure Crystal can perform Icy Impact. After loosing her water based powers and getting her Celestial Wand, her gets the power to perform Rainbow Snowstorm. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Silver Cure Nila Attacks *'Snowy Crystal' - Cure Crystal's main finisher. *'Rainbow Snowstorm' - Cure Crystal's ultra finisher. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration! is the official transformation speech used by Yukinobana Ciel to transform into Cure Crystal in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure and Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga. Songs As a main character, Ciel's voice actor, Chinatsu Akasaki has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *''Beyond The Eyes'' *''♪Snowfall Castle♪'' Duets *''Ballad of Pretty Cure'' Trivia *Before the names have been changed, Ciel was the first main Cure of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' universe whose name doesn't relate to a jewel. **However, both of their names, Ciel and Mizuki are indirectly or directly connected with the sky; ciel is French for Sky and Mizuki means "beautiful moon". *Ciel's original name was "Namiao Lapis" but has been changed to Yukinobana Ciel. *Ciel shares her name with Kirahoshi Ciel from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, the 14th season of the Pretty Cure franchise. Gallery Yukinobana_Ciel.png|Ciel's new profile Cure-Crystal.png|Cure Crystal's profile References Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Snow using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters